A wide variety of different types and designs of cases for portable electronic devices are known. Unfortunately, many cases do not provide adequate protection against impacts caused by dropping the device. In addition, may case designs are not sufficiently resistant to moisture or dust. Therefore, what is needed is a protective case design that provides an enhanced degree of impact, dust and moisture protection.